


Burn Away the Shadows

by Skairipa_100



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dani comforts her, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jamie gets all the hugs she deserves, Jamie has a nightmare, Love, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Soft Dani, Soft Jamie, They are just so pure and love each other so much, no viola, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_100/pseuds/Skairipa_100
Summary: Jamie is afraid of the dark.  She always sleeps with a nightlight on, and she doesn’t want Dani to know why.  But, when the power goes out and she has a nightmare, Jamie realizes it’s time to tell Dani the truth.  And Dani wants nothing more than to be there for her.ONE SHOT.  Lots of comfort in this story if that’s your thing!
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Burn Away the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first one shot, so we’ll see how this goes. This idea just sort of came to me out of nowhere while it was raining the other night. And well, I just love some good Jamie and Dani hurt/comfort. Anyway, it does include some mentions of trauma in Jamie’s past. It’s nothing graphic and there are no details, but I just wanted to say that up front. If you think it may be a trigger for you, please skip this one if it means taking care of yourself, okay?
> 
> Also, even though it’s not really pertinent to this plot, there is no Viola in this story. At least that was my intent when I was writing it. I didn’t want to deal with her!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Jamie could remember exactly when she became afraid of the dark. It was no mystery to her. It wasn’t something she was born afraid of; it was something she learned to fear along the way. But, like most of the shadows in her life, it was something she had learned to cope with. She had pushed the fear down so far that most times she forgot it was even still there. She was thankful that Dani never pushed her, never questioned why she left a nightlight on every night in their apartment. When they traveled and stayed in a hotel, Jamie always left the bathroom light on and closed the door just a crack, just enough for the light to peek out. Dani and Jamie never talked about it. It was just something that Jamie did and Dani accepted. She knew it was illogical, but Jamie could never seem to make herself feel safe any other way. The light at least grounded her. It allowed her to see her surroundings when she woke up in a cold sweat. The light showed her that she wasn’t a scared little girl anymore, unable to defend herself. 

And so, every night Jamie turned on the light and climbed into bed next to Dani. And she never wanted Dani to know the reason. She didn’t want Dani to look at her differently. Jamie knew deep down that Dani would only want to love and support her, that Dani wanted to know everything about Jamie. But Jamie was scared and hated feeling vulnerable. She didn’t know that Dani already had her suspicions about the nightlight. But Dani wouldn’t push her to discuss something she wasn’t ready to. Dani would never. 

The evening began like many others for Jamie and Dani. They closed up shop at The Leafling and had gone upstairs to their apartment to eat dinner, relax, and generally enjoy each other’s company. Most nights they ended up on the couch talking, watching TV, or cuddling for hours. Any amount of distance between them was always too much and would be remedied immediately with a touch or a snuggle. 

The storm started around 10pm. Dani hated storms. As soon as she heard the thunder, she burrowed in closer to Jamie on the couch. Jamie already had her arm around Dani’s shoulder, but she pulled her closer, running her hand up and down Dani’s arm.

“You alright, Poppins?”

“Yeah, I am when you hold me like this,” Dani replied, looking up at Jamie with adoration in her eyes. It was almost enough to make Jamie melt. In those moments, when Dani looked at Jamie like that, Jamie knew that she could tell her anything. And, she wanted to, she really did, but she couldn’t quite push past that ever-present fear—the fear that Dani would reject her if she knew everything.

Another clap of thunder startled Dani and the lights flickered. Jamie looked down at the scared blonde in her arms. “It’s okay, Dani, I’ve got you.”

“I know. How can I be scared when I’m with you?” Dani said sincerely.

Jamie smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Dani’s head. Dani sighed contentedly. 

“Maybe we should turn the TV off and move this to the bed,” Dani suggested.

“Poppins, you flirt,” Jamie teased.

“Jamie!” Dani said, smacking her arm good naturedly, “I didn’t mean it like _that_. I mean, we certainly can do _that_. I’m always up for it. You know that.” 

Jamie chuckled and winked at Dani. “Oh, I _know_. But yeah, maybe tonight, while it’s storming so bad, I can just hold you.”

Dani beamed. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

As they changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed, the storm outside only intensified. The lights continued to flicker and Jamie felt a growing sense of unease, like a shadow moving just out of sight, waiting to pounce. Dani was the first to climb in bed, anxious for Jamie to join her. Jamie finished brushing her teeth, flipped on her nightlight, and joined Dani under the covers. Dani immediately curled into her and laid her head on Jamie’s chest, one arm draped over Jamie’s waist. Jamie brought both her arms around Dani and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Dani. The storm will blow over. I’ve got you.”

“Goodnight, Jamie. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Sleep well.”

Jamie stayed awake until she knew Dani was asleep, and then she, too, drifted off to sleep.

Jamie was dreaming. No, not a dream. A nightmare. One that felt so real that she couldn’t seem to wake from it. In her nightmare, it was dark. It was always dark. Because that was when _he_ came. And suddenly all she could feel was _him._ He was all over her. She couldn’t scream. She couldn’t call for help. She couldn’t protect herself in any meaningful way. She was scared, vulnerable, helpless. Jamie awoke in a cold sweat. The room was pitch black. _Where am I?!_ She sat up straight, eyes straining against the darkness, heart racing. She was 12 years old again, terrified. She could still feel his hands on her. She felt dirty, broken, unlovable. Jamie started breathing faster, tears falling unbidden from her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried, unable to free her mind from the nightmare and the feelings that accompanied it. She was only vaguely aware of Dani stirring next to her. _Dani._ She focused on Dani’s name like a prayer. _Dani, Dani, Dani. Dani is here in this bed next to me. Dani means safe. Dani means home._ If she could just focus on that, maybe she could regain control.

“Jamie?” Dani’s quiet voice cut through the darkness.

_Oh no. I woke her up. She can’t see me like this._ Jamie buried her face in her arms and tried to steady her breathing. It wasn’t working. 

Jamie could feel Dani leaning towards the nightstand to turn the lamp on. She heard it click, but it didn’t come on.

“I think the power’s out,” Dani mumbled. She could hear the rain beating against the window and the thunder still rumbling in the distance.

Jamie didn’t respond, and Dani could hear her ragged breathing and quiet sobs.

“Jamie?” She asked again, her voice laced with worry. She couldn’t see her in the dark but knew she was right next to her. Dani sat up and tentatively reached in Jamie’s direction. But then, she withdrew her hands quickly, suddenly worried she might further upset Jamie. “Baby? I’m right here. It’s me, Dani. Can I touch you? Would that be okay?”

No response.

“Jamie, I can’t see you. I need you to say something to me,” Dani said, so quietly and so gently.

“Go back to sleep, Dani,” came the shaky reply. 

“I will,” Dani said, “Once I know you’re okay.”

Not touching Jamie was killing Dani. She wanted to wrap her arms around Jamie and hold her tight. But, Jamie’s fear was palpable and she didn’t want to do anything to make her feel unsafe, not quite sure what was going on.

“Jamie. I’m here. It’s me. _Your_ Dani. You’re safe. You’re safe with me. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

There was a brief pause as Jamie considered her options.

“Okay,” Jamie whispered.

“Okay?” Dani questioned, not sure which part of it Jamie was responding to.

“Okay, you can touch me,” Jamie whispered, clarifying.

Dani immediately closed the small gap between them in the bed and reached in Jamie’s general direction, unable to see her at all. They both giggled a bit in spite of themselves when Dani almost smacked Jamie in the nose. Dani’s hands found Jamie’s back and shoulders and pulled her into a fierce hug. Jamie felt herself collapse into Dani’s strong arms, leaning into her and breathing in her familiar scent. Dani felt like home. She smelled like security. Her voice sounded like safety.

“There you are. I’ve got you, baby,” Dani said, rubbing Jamie’s back.

Jamie felt the dam break within her. Dani spoke with such tenderness, held her with such care, touched her with such love, and treated her like something precious. It was overwhelming. She cried into Dani’s shoulder, releasing years of fear and anger. 

Dani held her tightly through it, only somewhat aware of what the issue was. All she knew was that Jamie had a nightmare and needed her to be there for her, and that was what she would do. Dani whispered “I love you” and “You’re safe now, you’re safe with me” over and over as she rubbed Jamie’s back and kissed her soft, brown curls. Jamie clung to Dani as if she were a lifeline, one arm around her waist and the other hand clutching the front of Dani’s t-shirt. Dani didn’t ask any questions; she just held her while she cried. Dani’s heart broke for her girlfriend. Her sweet, strong Jamie. She had never seen her like this and still didn’t quite know what had brought it on. She knew that Jamie had nightmares from time to time. Dani would have them, too. They both had their ghosts. Jamie knew all of Dani’s. When Dani had a nightmare, Jamie could almost always tell which ones were about Eddie, which were about her mother, and which ones were about her father. Jamie just knew. And she always held Dani and made her feel safe and loved again. Dani didn’t know what Jamie’s nightmares were about, and she had never seen Jamie react like this before. She could feel how sweaty Jamie was and hear how shaky her breathing was. She knew that Jamie’s heart was likely racing as she came down from the terror. She wanted more than anything to chase Jamie’s ghosts away the way she had her’s.

Then Dani remembered the nightlight. _That’s what’s different about tonight._ The power was out.When Jamie woke up, there was no light. Dani felt a piece of the puzzle click into place. _She’s afraid of the dark. Not just afraid… terrified._ And, with an icy realization, Dani felt she knew why. She pulled Jamie closer.

Finally spent, Jamie stopped crying. Her eyes were sore and her nose was stuffy. She sniffled and found she could barely breathe.

“I’m sorry, Dani,” she said, nasally. “I’ve got your shirt all wet.”

“I don’t care about that. I only care about you,” Dani replied quietly.

Both of their eyes had adjusted a bit to the darkness and they could make out each other’s shapes.

“I feel really stupid,” Jamie confessed. “Waking you up with my breakdown. I’m so sorry, Dani.”

Dani placed a gentle hand to Jamie’s face. “Hey, you are _not_ stupid and you don’t have anything to apologize for. I _want_ to be here for you like this. You’ve certainly done this for me more times than I can count.”

Jamie chuckled in spite of herself. “I like it better when you’re the one acting mental.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dani asked.

The care and unconditional love in Dani’s voice made Jamie feel brave.

“Yeah, I think it’s time actually,” she responded. “But not here.” Jamie felt like she could see a shadow just beyond their bed. She knew it was just her imagination, but she felt rattled nonetheless.

“Ok,” Dani said, relieved that Jamie wanted to talk. “The couch then?”

“Yeah, the couch,” Jamie confirmed.

“Let me see if I can find our flashlight first. I think it’s in our closet somewhere,” Dani said, starting to get up.

“No!” Jamie said quickly, frantically reaching for Dani, pulling her back towards her. Dani was startled. “Please don’t leave me,” Jamie said quietly.

“Never,” Dani said with conviction. “No flashlight then.” She fumbled for Jamie’s hand in the dark and found it. “Let’s go together then.”

Jamie clung to Dani and let her guide them to the living room. Dani settled Jamie onto the couch and then retrieved Jamie’s favorite blanket from where it was draped along the back of the couch. It was the blanket Dani had made her for her birthday last year. Dani couldn’t sew to save her life, but she made Jamie a fleece blanket that required no sewing— just cutting and tying two pieces of fleece together. The top piece was a beautiful floral print that Jamie loved and the back was solid green— Jamie’s favorite color. Dani made the blanket jumbo size so they would both fit comfortably under it. It had taken her days to make and it had been hard to keep it a secret from Jamie. But, in the end, Jamie loved it. She had cried and said it was the best, most thoughtful present anyone had ever given her. And it was all the more special because Dani had made it especially for her. When Jamie was wrapped in it, she felt like she was wrapped up in Dani, and there was nothing better than that. And so it was this blanket that Dani retrieved for Jamie, knowing that it would help calm her. Dani handed the blanket to Jamie, who brought the soft material up to her face and smiled, breathing in the familiar scent.

“I’m going to light some of these candles,” Dani said. “Where’s your lighter?”

“On the kitchen counter, I think,” Jamie replied.

“Is it okay if I go get it?” Dani asked, not wanting to panic Jamie again.

“Yeah, s’okay.”

Dani made her way to the kitchen and fumbled around until her hands found Jamie’s lighter. She returned to the living room and lit the candles on the coffee table. They filled the room with a soft glow. Jamie could already feel the light burning away the shadows. She was relieved when Dani finally joined her on the couch. Dani scooted towards the end of the couch, leaning her back against the arm and stretching her legs out. She pulled Jamie with her. “Come here,” she said softly as she encouraged Jamie to lay back against her. Jamie turned so she could curl into Dani’s chest and brought the blanket up over both of them. Jamie felt so safe like this, her head against Dani’s chest, listening to the strong, steady beat of her heart, and Dani’s legs on either side of her, creating a protective barrier around her, and their shared blanket on top of her. She felt totally encompassed by Dani. And she felt peace again. Dani wrapped her arms around her, one stroking her hair and the other rubbing lightly along her arm. Jamie took a deep, cleansing breath.

“Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?” Dani asked. “I want to be here for you… if you’ll let me.”

Jamie looked up at Dani in the candlelight, her features were soft in the flickering light, her brow knitted in worry and her eyes full of love. 

“Yeah, I reckon we better talk about it,” Jamie said. “Get it over with. See, here’s the thing, Poppins…”

And so Jamie told Dani the story of her nightmares. She told Dani about her foster family. Her voice shook as she told Dani about what her foster father would do after the lights went out, about how he would come into her room and what would happen next. She didn’t look at Dani as she told her. She didn’t want to see pity in her eyes or anything other than the love she saw there moments earlier. Dani was quiet, giving her the space to tell her story in her own way and time. But Dani’s hands never stopped soothing Jamie as she spoke. She kept one hand in Jamie’s hair, gently scratching her scalp. Her other hand never left Jamie arm, sometimes rubbing up and down and sometimes keeping her touches feather light. And when Jamie told her the worst parts of the story, Dani’s hand merely rested on her arm. Jamie wished she could convey to Dani how much the silent support meant to her, how she never would have been able to get through it without Dani grounding her. Jamie wasn’t sure yet what Dani’s reaction was, but Dani was still holding her, so she took that as an encouraging sign. Deep down, she knew Dani would never run away from this ugly truth about her life. She knew that Dani wouldn’t judge her or blame her, but she’d also learned that people always hurt her. She hoped Dani would be the exception. No, she _knew_ she was the exception.

Dani listened quietly, in awe of Jamie’s strength and resilience. She also seethed with rage directed towards any and everyone who had ever hurt Jamie, but especially her foster father. He was supposed to protect her, and instead he hurt her in an unforgivable way. But, she knew that Jamie didn’t need her anger right now; she needed her love and acceptance. So that was exactly what Dani would offer her.

Jamie was nearing the end of her story. She told Dani about how she had finally run away and the trouble she had gotten in after. 

“And well, you already know what happened from there,” Jamie said. “We’ve talked about that bit. So umm, yeah, Dani, that’s why I always sleep with a light on, I guess. I worked with Tamara a lot on this, you know, when I was on the inside. It helped a lot, but that fear of the dark, _that_ I could never quite shake. And now here we are.”

They were both quiet for a moment. Jamie felt like her soul had been laid bare. She had told someone the one thing she was most ashamed of in her life and now she was waiting for that person to run away, to judge her as a whore like everyone else had her whole life, to blame her. She was scared that Dani would finally see her brokenness and that this, _this_ would be what finally caused her to say that she’d had enough, that Jamie was too much work and not worth it. She couldn’t bear it if Dani asked her why she didn’t do more to stop it. She was terrified that Dani would see her as damaged goods, because after all, that’s how she saw herself.

Dani was processing everything. There was so much she wanted to say to Jamie that she didn’t know where to start. She didn’t think she could love Jamie more than she had before, but somehow, she did. Her heart swelled with love and respect for the beautiful, precious, brave woman in her arms. She felt so lucky to get to be with someone like Jamie, who had had so much taken from her yet still gave so much to everyone around her. 

“Dani, say something… _please_ ,” Jamie whispered into her chest, not daring to look at her.

“I love you,” Dani said.

“What?” Jamie responded in disbelief, leaning back to look at Dani now. She was relieved to see the love still in Dani’s eyes. There were silent tears streaming down Dani’s face, but there was no trace of pity or doubt or disgust or any of the things Jamie feared she would see. It was still just love… and now something else too that she couldn’t quite name, but it was something good.

“I said I love you,” Dani repeated. “I love everything about you. To me, you’re perfect, and you’ve never been more perfect to me than in this moment. You trusted me enough to tell me this and I can’t tell you what that means to me, what it means for _us.”_

“Dani, I don’t understand. You don’t see me as, umm… damaged?” Jamie asked, avoiding eye contact with Dani.

Dani gently placed her hand under Jamie’s chin and tilted her head up to look at her. “Hey, look at me, baby. You are the furthest thing from damaged. You are strong. You are brave. You were just a little girl, Jamie. You deserved to be loved and protected. You deserved to be safe. I wish I could hurt everyone who hurt you, I really wish I could. You had no control over what happened to you. There was nothing you could have done, and I’m so sorry this happened to you and no one believed you. But I believe you. And you survived. That’s what’s important. You did what you had to do to survive. And I’m so glad you did, because you’re here with me now. And knowing this about you only makes me love you more. You had so much taken from you, but Jamie, your heart is so big. You are whole and beautiful and pure. And I’m the luckiest girl in the world that you chose me. I wish none of this had ever happened to you, but it all brought you to me, so how could I ever see you any differently because of it?”

“Oh,” Jamie said, stunned, realizing that her worst fear would not be coming to pass. Dani would not leave her. In fact, she had just said that she loved her even more. 

“Did you really think I would run away?” Dani asked softly.

“No,” Jamie confessed. “But I was still scared.”

Dani leaned forward and kissed Jamie tenderly. Jamie smiled into the kiss.

“It’s okay that you were scared,” Dani said. “But I’m so glad you told me. You don’t ever have to hide a part of yourself from me. I love all of you, and there’s no fear in love. How many nights have you suffered in silence while I was asleep?”

“A few,” Jamie admitted sheepishly. “But I always had the nightlight… until tonight that is. I was able to work through it on my own, I guess.”

Dani nodded. “Not anymore. We’re in this together, okay? And the next time it happens, I want you to wake me up, just like I always do you when I have bad dreams.”

Jamie smiled, thinking about all the nights Dani had woken her up to hold her after a bad dream. Jamie never begrudged her that. In fact, she liked feeling needed and helping Dani in that way. She was realizing that maybe Dani felt the same way for her.

Dani hugged Jamie close. “I won’t ever let anything hurt you. You know that right? You know I’ve got you?”

Jamie nodded against her. “Yeah, I do. I’ve never felt safer actually.”

Dani smiled. “Good. Me too, you know. I’ve never felt safer than when I’m with you.”

“Dani, it’s weird, now that I’ve told you about all this… it’s like I feel… lighter somehow. Tamara always said that one day I would tell someone and that it would feel like this. That I would feel better, freer even. She said that’s how I would know I had healed, but I thought she was full of shite, honestly. Told her as much.”

Dani smiled. “It’s because you’re not carrying the burden alone anymore. You’ve got me.”

“And you burn away my shadows,” Jamie finished for her.

“Exactly,” Dani said, squeezing her harder and kissing the top of her head. “And you do the same for me. We fight each other’s battles.”

“I love you, Dani. So, so much.”

“I love you, too,” Dani replied. “Now, get some sleep. You’re safe.”

Jamie pulled the blanket tighter around them and snuggled in to Dani as close as she could get. Dani stayed awake for as long as she could, listening to Jamie’s rhythmic breathing. She looked so peaceful. Dani was in awe over Jamie and so thankful for the trust she had placed in her tonight. Dani made a promise to herself to always be worthy of that trust and to remind Jamie every day how lovable she was. She would protect Jamie just like Jamie always did her. She would guard her heart. And she would prove to her every day that she deserved to be loved and cherished. Dani finally drifted off to sleep with her head on top of Jamie’s.

Jamie woke up when the sun started peeking through the blinds. She was still wrapped up in a sleeping Dani on the couch. She knew Dani had probably stayed awake last night and her heart felt like it would burst with love thinking about Dani keeping watch over her. She replayed their conversation in her head. She was proud of herself for opening up. It was perhaps one of the bravest things she had ever done. And it had paid off. She felt freer and she also felt closer to Dani. _Love isn’t so scary when you’re with the right person._ And Dani was undoubtedly her person. Jamie felt so seen by Dani, accepted, and loved unconditionally. And she wanted to show Dani the same love in return. She promised to herself that she would always love Dani fiercely, with everything she had. And she also decided to always let Dani in, to be vulnerable with her, because she knew she could trust Dani with her heart. 

Jamie carefully got up, trying not to wake Dani. She pulled the blanket up to Dani’s chin, not wanting her to be cold with the loss of Jamie’s body heat. The power must have been restored at some point in the night, so she began making them breakfast. Dani awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, and grinned from ear to ear when she saw Jamie in the kitchen. She was so filled with love at the sight of her girlfriend.

That night, Jamie was in bed first, waiting for Dani. As Dani emerged from the bathroom, she automatically turned on the nightlight for Jamie.

“Uh, actually Poppins, can you leave that off tonight?” Jamie asked.

Dani looked over at her. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t think I need it anymore,” Jamie answered. “Just come to bed.”

Dani turned the nightlight back off and climbed into bed next to Jamie. She kissed her, gently at first but then Jamie deepened it. Dani pulled the covers up over them as they kissed passionately, one thing leading to another the way it always did with them. And when they were finally exhausted, Jamie fell asleep in Dani’s arms. And when she woke up the next morning, she realized it was perhaps the most peaceful night’s sleep of her life. Her shadows were still there, perhaps they always would be, but they had faded and no longer held power over her. She had someone to fight with her now, to fight _for_ her. And maybe, just maybe, Jamie was starting to believe she was worth the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. If you want to leave a comment, those mean the world to me. :)
> 
> Much love to you all!


End file.
